the coming
by xXxforestgurlxXx
Summary: About a new school year and how torrible stars up
1. Chapter 1

hi my name is bellossom emerald silabone and i am 16 yeers old, i hav a twin brotder named edward diAMON silabone today he is really hawt but im totaly nawt into insest so dont think like that u sicko. but anyways he iis so hot he has short blonde hair, a really pale face, red eyes, he is a quatar vampire, quatar wizard, and quatar werewolf, sometimes i hear him yelling at himself and i dunno why. i think he hates himself but i love him a lot but not in that way you sicko. anyways back to me, i have long blonde hair that goes to my ass and i have pale skin and i have red eyes, i am a quatar angel, a quatar witch, quatar succubus, and a quatar veila. today we got our hogwarts they were lost in the mail but dumbledore said that was ok that we coul skill come to hogwarts. i am really excited but Eddie seems really upset, he doesnt wanna go at all, I dunno why. i think he it has something to do with because he has a so we were heading to the trian staition and i wondered what the heck was 9 2/4 but then i saw this guy go throwugh this wall so i followed and eddie was said; "Bello, what the the fuck you are doing?"

"im goin through just like that other guy.' i toldd him rolling my eyes, he was so stupid i dunno how iam related to him at tiems

'ur just gonna hit the wall' but it was too late iwasalready on my way towards the wall and i went through and saw the train 'wow' i said looking at it and then i heard eddie behind me, i looked bak an smirked and said;' 'i told you so u dumbit'

'whatever'


	2. Chapter 2

so anyways the train was really big and it was red, i could barely see the top of the tran it was like wow so there was tons of other kids goin onto the train they looked really stoopid and i knew i was awwwwaaaay smarter then they were. Eddie walked past me towards the trainn, i trailed be hind him yelling his stoopid name, "wehere are u goin'

'to the train u dumbit'

'ok then' i said with a perfect elegenace to my voicce, i begin to follow him and then i tripped and fell and i said ow and i looked up and a black haired boy with stoopid looking glasses looked down at me and offered his hand to help me up on my feet i smiled at him and knew he would be my friend.

'thx' i said smiling my white sparkling teeth at him and his eyes glazed over and i knew he was falling in luv with me. eddie rool his eyez and grab my butt and dragged me onto the train, 'dont talk to him, hes harry potter'

'WHATTTTT~!" i asked, in a surprised beautiful tone

'u dumbit, how coul you nawt reconize him he has a freakin scar n everyting'

'i must nawt have noticed his eyes passed his GLAROUS eyes' i sighed, blushing elegantly

'SNAP OUT OF IT YOU DUMBIT!' eddie shouted at me, slappin me accross the face

i glared at him and crossed my arms over my bIGGG breasticles


	3. Chapter 3

so we found our seats and we took our seats and we made ourselves comfortavblbe in our seats, our seats were better then evertones elese because were like rcich amdd our families do that dumblelydoor is our granmdopa. i started to paint my nails wimsickletns gold that sparkles like a 1 000 0000000000000000 hobos when the wash their bummies in the pale moon light. eddie was sucking blood of the person sitting in the booth next to us, he could turn invisible so it didn't even matter she couldnt see him, he came back and then left agauin to go hump some girl. so i was left alone and then harry burst thorugh the door and smiled stunnly at me and said.

'you mother fucker get down on your knees and make me a sandwiche''

so i did this and he ate it in one gulp and then we started to dance, everybody clapped beaus we were so wonerfully wonderfulbread.

SUDDENLY... DRAKO DRAGON RALFOY CAME into the roOOom and started breakdancing and harry got all up in his grill and out danced him, i knew we were meant to be right there and then so i grabbed his collar and make on with him and then afterwards he stayed in my booth for hthe rest of the train rie and i beat up some ginny fucker who tried to get on harry.


	4. Chapter 4

a=so like me and harreh got off teh triand and i see Eddie wlking wit some blak hared chickn and i'mmm wondering who teh ffff she is kliek totally. so me and harry got tinot the carriages and i seduced the horses to fly so that they woudldf walk and harry watche with awe in his gglorios eyes and i told him aboutd my fetishff four horses. teh hrorses kanded to the castle which dumblyoor told me that was deicated to me because i am so pury ad wunderbread. and ten i saw that dumbit with mai bruther like all up in his buizness an i was like "YO MUTHERDUCKER WHAT YOU BE DOING TO MY "\\

Eddie flared at me and was like "stfu bello this is mai new cheeseburger i mean girlfriend Pantsys" and i was fdlike wtf bro she's obvously a muggle like totally we are too awesumd an kewl for that man. except i didn't say it it was all in my hed becuz i knew eddie would read mai mind and know EXAAAAAAAAAaaaaaCTly what i meant. he glarex at me aain and walked away.

so harry was all like "YO DAWG LET'S GO InSIEDD" and i was like cooooooooooooooooooool. an then stuff happened an i was in gryffindoor and my bro was with slitheryfnf witch was odd because we were almost twins except we were twins. harreh pot was in gryffydnfdoror with me like so we went up into the dormrrrooom and locked the door so people woulnt go blin frum our mad brakedacning skeelz.


	5. Chapter 5

**a/n: **guys this is my new chapter but i want 10 guud revows be4 i post moar cuz i wanna c if ppl r actually reading eet n if its worth my time or nawt k. if nawt i will NEVER wrte maor after dis chatper k?

* * *

so aftur our mad braeking dancing (i ttllly beat harry lolololoollloll) we fell asleep n de next day eddie cam up me n said he was gonna try out 4 the quitdducith team

'omg! i wnna do that too!' i whined getting down on my handsd n knees and harry slapped my ass as i kissed my bruthers feet and begging.

'fine u dumbit just get the fook away frm me we cant be friedsn anymore bcuz u r gryffindor n i is slyhteirns.'

i strt to cry really badly cuz i love my bro but nawt like that u sicko and then i followed hm and hugged him and then stuff happend n i was on the quitdducith team i took that beetch ginny's spot and me n hrry were oon the same team.


	6. Chapter 6

**a/n: **like tanks for all the gewd reviowz guys some camef in pms so i will continues to wriyte this story. my friendz tuld me that is was reely good so i hope you all like mai PLOTZ TWIZTS that are coming up soon.

* * *

so liek it was tiem for class and then after classses were ova me and harreh brokedanceded in teh middle of the hallway. dragon got all up in our buisnesrd so we had a breekdanceing competition. me and harreh won obby so dragon ran awayz craing like a littlez baby.

mai brotha was with that chik still who harreh tuld me was Loona Luvgewd. she was really weerd and creepeh and so i tried to telled my brudda tos top dating her. witrh TELEPATHY. he replied with 'no gtfo she is mai gurlfrend and stop talking to me becuz we're enenenemies now' and i burtt into teerz becuz i luv mai brudda but not that way u sickoz perverts. and i craied more and more and every1 felt baaaad 4 me and they all Ran up and huggedededededed me. dumblydore had told them that they better be nice to me or So we were heading to the hogsmeede when harry suddenly said

'OHMIGOSH I CAN SEE VOLDEMORTZ HE IS EEEN MAI SCAR PEER INTO MAI CAR AND SEE HEEM"(A/N: LOL DO YOU LEIK MAI PLOTTWISTZ) so i peered into harreh's car and saw voldemort DOING BAD THINGS TO ME. but i was right here so wtf.

"HARREH" i cried out, poking him. "I SAW IT. R U OKAY WER HAVE TO GO DINF YOU" harreh nodded, and ten suddenly i gaspeded.

"HARREH" I GASPEDEDEDED "UR CAR CAN SEE TEH FUTOORE!"


End file.
